Off Pitch!
by princess-smiles-remixed
Summary: After a drunken rant about her financial hardships to a complete stranger, Tifa Lockhart suddenly finds herself in charge of looking after the most popular band in the music business, SOLDIER.
1. A Capella

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm happy to start a new fic, inspired by a lot of different shows that I've seen :)_

_I really hope that you will all enjoy it. This fic will have quite a bit of different couplings throughout, but my goal is to have it as an eventual Cloud X Tifa. Please review and let me know your thoughts!_

* * *

**Chapter One : A Capella**

_"Without Instrumental Accompaniment"_

* * *

Wine colored eyes narrowed at the sight of the crisp white envelope in her hands.

She hated paper mail, especially mail that just looked like another bill. Bills were the worst.

It wasn't her fault. It's the responsibility of an adult in the real world. But not too many people find themselves owing thousands upon thousands of gil to all sorts of creditors. The twenty-two year old brunette was paying house mortgages, school loans, rent and utilities with her measly paychecks from bartending at night and giving piano lessons in the afternoon, and teaching beginner's kickboxing in the morning. Today was actually one of the first days from all three gigs she has had off in seven months.

And instead of resting, or enjoying the daylight, Tifa Lockhart, sat around glaring at yet another painful reminder of all the hard work she did just so she could survive.

A bill. Which, by the way, was past due.

Tifa gave out a long defeated sigh. This was the second one this month. She frazzled her hair with her hands in frustration. How long could she hold out like this? She wanted to stay strong. But she was losing the fight, one bill at a time.

"Dad, I wish you would have told me…" she whispered into the air.

Her father had recently died from a massive heart attack by overworking. Tifa never saw it coming. She had always knew that her old man was a hard working person, and like every adult had their share of expenses. He didn't act like they were struggling. He certainly spent his earnings like they weren't struggling.

But, the late Brian Lockhart was deep in debt up to his ears. With the death of Tifa's mother at the tender of age of six, even with the help of insurance, the hospital charges for taking care of the ill stricken woman were beyond outrageous. Had had to use several credit cards for that. Not to mention the family had only moved into their brand new home a year prior to the tragedy. Even though financially, it had set him back, he continued to act like it wasn't a big issue. In fact, he did quite the opposite. Frivolous spending led to luxury items, putting his daughter into high end private schools, and eventually paying for her tuition for college. All with tons of loans and credit cards.

And if she had known, Tifa would have told him not to buy that brand new car or tv.

If she had known, she would have just went to public school instead.

If she had known, she would have gotten a part-time job to help.

If she had known, she would have just attended the community college in Nibelhiem, instead of the costly performing arts university in Midgar.

Thank goodness for the scholarships she had gotten for her higher education, at least he didn't have to take much out for the student loans.

Not once did he ever mention any of these things to his only daughter. And Tifa understood it as her father's pride getting the best of him. Or rather now, herself.

The only things she hadn't sold to help with the situation were her parent's wedding rings, which rested on her neck on a chain necklace, her mother's heirloom pearl earrings, a piano and the house. Although, selling the house would take a big financial burden off of her shoulders, she couldn't bear to let it go.

Thus explains the newly opened past due mortgage bill sitting on her kitchen table at the moment.

Barret Wallace, her landlord over Avalanche apartments, made a deal if she would give his daughter Marlene piano lessons twice a week, he would take three hundred gil off of her rent. Although, she knew it was a cover up of his generosity, seeing as the fees were clearly overpriced. But she was grateful. Slightly embarrassed, but grateful.

As much as Tifa wanted to bang her head on the nearest wall, the sound of her doorbell caused her to return to a state of normalcy. She peeked out the peephole to find her best friend Jessie waiting on the outside.

"Heeeeeeyyyy, I know you're in there!"

The brunette opened the door to be greeted by a soft hug.

"Teef, it's so good to see you! Look at you…. You've lost a bit of weight! You're not starving here are you?"

"Of course not, Jess." Starving, no. Tifa had learned to live off of mostly cereal and instant ramen noodles since inheriting her father's debts.

Jessie gave her a skeptical look and glanced over her friend. She was impressed that her friend knew how to keep a calm demeanor about her whole situation, yet worried all the same. Tifa looked worn down, as if she was at her limits.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" the crimson eyed beauty asked.

"Tifa, let's go out. It's been so long since we've had a girl's night."

"Oh, Jessie, you know I don't have the money for that…."

"Don't worry about, Teef. I'll pay. Heck, all you have to do is sit at the bar, and you'll get plenty of free drinks from all the pervy old men." Tifa frowned at the statement, as true as her past experiences have proved.

"I dunno, I feel like I could be doing something productive. Not that hanging out with you isn't."

"Oh, come on! All you ever do is work! Take a breather! You seriously need it. Don't end up li-" Jessie began, but stopped herself from going on further. She saw her friend's gaze become downcast.

"….like my father?"

"….I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm just worried, you know? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be holed up in her room if she's not working. I don't want to see your youth wasted trying to make up for other people's mistakes. It's not fair. It's only one night. Pleeeeeeeeassseee? I got VIP passes from my brother Biggs for Seventh Heaven, and you KNOW hard it is to get inside! I heard that SOLDIER is in town, and it's one of their favorite spots."

"Um, who?"

"Ah, girlie, I forgot how outdated you can be. SOLDIER, only the hottest band ever! Ahhh, so dreamy and handsome…. I hope I'll be able to see Cloud there tonight, he's just soo …ahhhh"

Tifa clearly ignored her friend's rants on celebrities, as these schoolgirl crushes were not going to help pay any of the numerous bills she had to take care of.

"Teef! Don't zone out on me! You'll come out with me, won't you?"

The long hair brunette thought it over. It had been a long time since she was just able to go out and have some fun. And she could use a little liquor in her system to calm her nerves.

"Oh, why not," she said, shrugging her shoulder in agreement. Jessie made a squeal of delight at the answer.

* * *

Heathens, just plain heathens. Two year olds were easier to handle in his eyes. You would think four grown men would behave better than this.

But no. The members of SOLDIER would prove Angeal Hewley wrong. He dark haired man rubbed his temples lightly to ward off the next round of headaches to come from the band.

First there was Zack Fair, the drummer. Notorious womanizer. Slightly goofy and prone to doing stupid (and most likely dangerous) things. Asides from that, he couldn't stay angry at the man for long. Zack reminded him of a lovable puppy, who occasionally ruined the legs of a sofa.

Next was Sephiroth Crescent, bassist. Skilled in many instruments actually, just preferred the less flashy ones. Always hard to get to show up to press conferences and interviews. Never mixed business and pleasure. So much that it is thought that he may be homosexual, except that, he doesn't show interest in men either. Angeal himself wondered about it from time to time.

Afterwards there was Genesis Rhapsodos, lyricist, vocalist and guitarist. Incredibly narcissistic. Easily irritated, and threw all sorts of temper tantrums. Responsible for many of the scandalous reports that came out about the band (and Angeal's migraines.) Worse than Zack when it came to women; at least Zack was always the gentleman with the ladies. Not so much Genesis. Unfortunately for Genesis, his vocal chords had gotten a vocal nodule that impaired him from singing as well as he really could. Angeal had figured this has been the reasoning behind his rising number of fits, including….

Cloud Strife. The newest member of the band, and the now present lead vocalist for the band. Angeal found him to be bit of a wildcard. He never knew what to expect of the blond one. In his unbothered state, Cloud was pretty subdued and nonchalant about the world. But when he was angry, he was like a firework in the night sky, blazing and all over the place. Usually this happened because Genesis provoked him. And then he'd suddenly become mopey. Then back to being aloof. It was slightly agitating sometimes.

Angeal did not expect these guys to be "best friends forever-let's all hold hands and sing kumbayah together." He just wanted them to act like decent human beings every once and a while. But currently they were being heathens, separated doing who know's what. The only person he could reliably find right now was Sephiroth. Only because Sephiroth never did anything. It's not the Angeal wasn't capable of getting them back together and making sure they would not find themselves plastered on the front of a gossip magazine (again), it's that, as a manager for the group, he certainly couldn't do his own job if he had to babysit them at every waking moment.

But he would not deal with their nonsense right now.

Angeal Hewley decided that he would go out for a couple of drinks tonight.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! End of first chapter. (Drunk Tifa shall be in the next one, I promise!) Now for some shameless promotion for my other fic "The Misadventures of a Princess and a Frog" a FFVII version of the Frog Prince with Yuffie and Vincent as the main characters! But it doesn't end there, other characters with fairy tale backgrounds are (or will be) featured in the story as well._


	2. Scatenato

_A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many excited followers and reviews I've received thus far! Thank you all so much for your support :) Special thanks to __**SuzuranCrow23,**__**Anna Crosszeria, **__**Hanae Hana, God Of Twilight, Allein, Ava Chanel, sunflowerspot, **_and_** JMeh,**_ for taking the time out to right me a review.

_And to answer your question __**Allein**__, I haven't quite decided the Turks fate in the story yet, but it's a strong possibility that they may become a rival band. :)_

_Enjoy everyone! I hope you love my drunken Tifa!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Scatenato**

_"Unchained, Wildly"_

* * *

Letting herself get talked into this dress was a bad idea. Sure it fit, but it was way too low cut for her taste. It's hard enough when her chest was fully covered. All these men staring and whistling at the wine eyed girl, along with the snide remarks from other women claiming they were fake her made her uncomfortable.

"Jessie, are you sure you didn't have anything else to wear? I'd hate to accidentally flash a stranger," she questioned, trying to hike up the dress a bit in the bust area. Her brunette friend turned around innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's be real Tifa. I lied."

"Jess!"

"Please, Teef, that dress is KILLER on your body. It hits all the right spots and that color blue looks stunning on you. Besides, it's your ticket too plenty of free drinks in this joint. Or even better, a sugar daddy!"

Tifa made a dissatisfied noise in response. Upon entering Seventh Heaven, she found herself at one of the most outrageous clubs that she had ever been to. Flashing lights everywhere, in shades of blue and white, smoke machines clouding up the dance floor with men and scantily clad women (Jessie could not pay her to wear what they did) grinding all over each other, with the almost-could-be-strippers dancing in awkward lit up cages to ear-deafening bass. Yes, she herself was a bartender, but at a sports bar. Just a bunch of blue collar workers, having a good time, watching whatever game happened to be of importance at the time. This? This was definitely out of her league.

"Wow! This is freakin' amazing! Let's find Biggs, I'll buy us a round!" Jessie yelled out to Tifa, trying to be heard over the music.

Yup. She definitely would need at least a shot for this.

* * *

"Angeal! Good to see you here buddy!"

Something told him that they would be here, boozing it up. The other three of the band. He really wanted to go to a normal bar and have drinks there, but something in his gut told him to come here instead. Must be the instinct of a good manager. He silently greeted the buzzed raven haired drummer.

"And what troublesome activities are you three up to, Zack?"

"Trouble? What'cha mean by that, I'm always good, bro! Anyway we're looking for chicks! I mean, for Cloud. Well I am, anyway. Gen's just looking for himself," he replied, pointing over to the red-head. He spotted Genesis at a separate booth surrounded by all sorts of women fawning over him. Angeal sighed to himself. As if the guitarist needed any more sexual encounters with random women this week.

"Why would Cloud venture off into what Genesis has become?"

Zack, answered in a whisper, his face becoming very serious in his reply. "Cloudy's been really pissy lately. I think he needs to get laid."

"I heard that, Zack," the blonde quipped back, approaching the two men. Angeal could tell that he too had a couple of drinks, considering the blush in his cheeks. Brushing a bit of his bangs out of his blue eyes, he stated, "I only wanted a few drinks. Zack's the one who thinks I need to hang out with some drunken bimbo."

"Hey," his friend interjected, "I will not have you degrade these fine beautiful creatures which the Planet has gifted to us. Think about it, dude. We need women to survive, to keep our species going strong! LONG LIVE THE HUMAN RACE!" He shouted, raising his bottle of beer in agreement.

Angeal sighed once more as Cloud rolled his eyes and other drunken cheers where heard.

"No one should be coming back to the hotel with any of you tonight. Especially you Genesis," their manager said aloud, making sure all three of them heard. He received a "whatever" type of smirk from the man. "There's already enough rumors as it is. Be careful." Angeal needed to leave this area, and get to the bar as soon as possible, as he could feel his migraines reproaching.

* * *

Two beers, two shots and five mixed drinks later, Tifa found herself having the time of her life. All these strangers were being so nice! She would definitely have to thank Jessie later, granted she could find her. Oh well. Back to the bar for more drinks! Wait…. Was leaving Jessie behind irresponsible? Yeah, but hey, she left her behind in a crowd of sweating musty dancers a while back. Stumbling back to the bar, she found a seat next to a rather reserved looking man, having the bartender pour him a glass of whiskey.

"Hey, baby," a sneaky looking stranger behind her asked, "I got a nice little drink right here for you, if you'd like to try it." He placed it on the bar countertop for her to consume. Tifa glanced at it for a moment, observing the liquid in the glass, and then promptly threw the drink in the man's face.

"What the fu-"

"I don't like date rape drugs in my drinks, douche bag," she spat, causing him to back away from her, embarrassed that others were watching the small spectacle. The brunette rested her head on left palm, propping it up with her elbow on the counter.

"Heyyyy, I want a double shot of rum and coke," she ordered, blinking slowly at the man's drink. As soon as she received her beverage, she took it down in one large gulp.

"Rough night?" the man next to her asked.

"Pfft, try a rough year. You know? I'm not… I'm not usually out drinking like this…. It's been a really long time since I've been able to just… To just have some fun like this…"

He nodded in response, unaware of the lengthy conversation that was about to take place. At late night broadcasting of a show in which talked about the lifestyles of the rich and famous popped up along the screen, seemed to trigger the onslaught of ramblings that came from this girls mouth.

"Are you kidding me? She flies on her personal jet of one side of Gaia to the other just so someone can, can wax her eyebrows for how much? Do you know how many times I can go back to school with that? Tell me miiiisterrrrrr…..?"

"Angeal," he replied, motioning for refill on his empty glass.

"Angeal? Angeal," she rambled, "Iiiiiiiaaaammmmm Tifaaaaa. Tifaaaaa Lockhart. And Tifa would not spend money like that so recklessly. Celebrities act so spoiled sometimes, like, like really? 10,000 gil just so you can have someone put wax on your face? Do you know how long since I've been able to wax ANYTHING?"

The manger of SOLDIER nearly choked, at hearing that last comment.

"I can't even begin, where I'd spend that cash." Her eyes widened for a moment (quite scarily to the man) as she went to add, "The struggle is REAL, Angeal; the struggle is SO REAL."

He then was subjected to hear her slightly incoherent rant on about the past seven months and her oh-so-real-struggle of trying to keep up on all the payments to various creditors. He felt quite sorry for her, as he noticed that she was now trying to fight back tears while speaking. An intriguing woman, indeed, probably much better to interact with when she was sober.

"I'm just, I'm just so tired of trying to survive…" Tifa said, inhaling deeply to drive back her desire to cry at the bar. She smiled to the bartender and raised her empty glass jingling the ice leftover. "Can I get another?"

While she waited on her drink, Angeal took out a business card and wrote a few things on the backside, then handed the pen to Tifa, passing a napkin for her to write on.

"Write a reliable phone number I can reach you at here."

"Huh?"

"Maybe I can find some good work for you, Miss Lockhart." Tifa complied, as he motioned to put his business card into her small purse.

"What kind of… What kind of work are we talkin' about here?"

"What kind of work do you find best?"

"TIIIFAAAAAAA!" a voice boomed, interrupting their conversation. They turned to find Jessie, drunkenly approaching them, hugging Tifa as soon as she reached her destination. "Where have you been, I had to pee, like… like so bad, and thought you followed me to the bathroom?" She spotted Angeal, and a smirk appeared on her face. She questioned in a low tone to Tifa, "Are in the middle of getting a new sugar daddy?"

Her whispering was detected however, as the dark-haired man grimaced.

"No, Jessie this is Angeal. Angeal, this is m-my Jessie." She introduced, waving her hand in between the two. She was really beginning to feel the effects of her last drink.

"Angeal do you have money? Cause Tifa needs a lot of money." Jessie bluntly stated. The man shook his head in irritation.

* * *

"Who's that girl Angeal's been talking to the whole time?" Cloud asked, motioning for Zack to investigate. He came over and peered through the second floor mirrored glass balcony with his band mate, focusing his eyes at the scene below.

"Hmm, I dunno man. She's pretty hot though. Look at the size of those boobs! We should definitely invite her up here."

"Really, Zack, I really don't need…" the blond started before noticing that his friend had already went to speak to the bottle servicemen and security about it.

An internal phone call away, and he could see the bartender from down below speaking to the busty brunette, all the while pointing in his direction, and Angeal glaring directly at him (which was intimidating because people are not able to see through the other way around.) He worried about what would happen next, as he really was not interested in picking up women.

* * *

Confused on why she would be invited to the unknown abyss they called an exclusive VIP section, (along with Jessie's constant encouragement to go find out what it was like so she can tell her all about it later) she let a security guard lead the way up to where she would meet those who beckoned her. She was met with a tall dark-haired man, with a gorgeous smile. He reached out and took her hand, leading her to the balcony.

"Hey there beautiful! You look like you're having a good time tonight."

Tifa managed to give a slight nod, trying to focus on his face. Zack half expected her to react with some sort of excitement. Didn't she know who he was? Maybe she would at least recognize Cloud, after all, he had a one of a kind hairstyle. After the lack of a surprised response, he continued on with his one-sided conversation.

"Where are my manners? The name's Zack. Zack Fair. You know, from SOLDIER? I'm the drummer? Maybe you know Cloud better. I got you here to meet Cloud, our lead singer. You at least know him right?"

"Whaaa? You can be a drummer in the military?" Tifa quizzically said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hmph, she doesn't even know who are, Zack. Great choice," the spiky blond sarcastically said approaching the two.

In Tifa's eyes, the man looked like something from a dream sequence, walking in slow motion with sparkling pastels and glitter surrounding his presence. She could have sworn she heard angels singing in the background. He was strangely, beautiful.

"Aww, Cloudy, don't be rude to our guest; it just means we need to work harder to be more popular."

He rolled his eyes and made a snort in response. "There are posters of our band plastered all over the place."

"Well…. Whatever man! Lighten up! Say what's your name, miss? Miss?"

The long-haired girl thought to answer, but the world seemed to start spinning. Hey, now there were two of these… Clouds, was it? Everything is turning so fast, her stomach started to feel it.

"Hey, you ok there?" she heard "them" say, as she reached out to figure out which one was the real one. She managed to stumble into the arms of the correct hallucination.

As Cloud caught a hold of her, the woman started to gaze into his eyes, in which he started to realize how beautiful she looked, despite the dim lighting.

She was…

She was…

She really was…

Throwing up all over his shirt right now.

* * *

_A/N: So I hope that was entertaining enough for you guys! __We know the struggle is real, Tifa._ I recently had a night like this (although I didn't puke on anyone, lol) So I tried to base it off the kind of thinking that was involved that instance, lol. Aww, poor Cloud. (I really had to choose between Cloud and Genesis for this situation, but decided Cloud would be the one to suffer in the end.) Please review! And don't forget to check out my other FFVII story! If you like fairy tales, you'll love it :) 


	3. Meno

_A/N: (Edit) So! I'm finally back awake now to properly thank all of you lovely followers and reviewers!_

_A big thank you to **SuzuranCrow23, Senhorita Caroline, manouchan, iVanillelay, Cutiepiepo2**, and **Numinous-Alqua** for your reviews! I'm glad drunk Tifa has made you smile. There will be more of her continued throughout this chapter. :)  
_

_P.S._

_I had a review where someone thought Tifa was OOC. Of course she is! **She's absolutely wasted!** I've never met anyone who didn't act as such when highly intoxicated._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meno**

"_Less"_

* * *

The next few moments seemed to drag on forever as the long haired beauty emptied the contents of her stomach all over this new acquaintance that was named Cloud. His taller friend watched in shock at the sight, as the spiky blond stood traumatized at random chunks and liquids that had now graced his designer black silk shirt, and somehow avoided to actually get anywhere on the girl. It was an outburst of laughter across the room that broke the silent trance.

"Got to say, that's a good look on you, Strife," the red-headed guitarist says, his voice laced with sarcasm and amusement at the same time. "Such a _classy_ broad." The women at his side giggle in agreement.

"_Awww man, aww man, aww man! He's gonna kill us all! He's gonna kill me, then her, then Genesis, everyone else, and then, if possible, kill me again." _the drummer thinks, trying to figure out what he should do next.

Cloud then shoots a nasty crazed glare towards the man that mocks him and Zack attempts to focus attention on himself. Instead, his spotlight was stolen by the now finished vomiting woman, who afterwards had the audacity to wipe her mouth with the sleeve of her victim's shirt, patting the other arm, while making a half slurred "Sorry 'bout that," and then begins stumbling over to Genesis, firmly slamming her hands onto his table. The three ladies shriek about the clattering glasses. Apparently, even though a good portion of the alcohol was now out of her stomach, the "liquid courage" was still in her system.

"I _am_ classy, asshole," she declared, teetering back and forth.

"Oh, it seems like the little slop bucket managed to keeps some of her guts I see."

"Thaaaat's right. I manage to save a little left for pigs like you."

"Is that so?"

At this point Zack is uncertain what to do or who to deal with first, but Cloud catches him off guard as he begins to unbutton his liquor and ramen…?... stained attire.

"Zack, give me your shirt."

"Huh?"

"Keep the vest, just give me the shirt."

He complied without complaint, handing over said clothing, reducing him to black vest.

"Dude, now I look like a stripper."

"Like you really care," Cloud retorted, pulling the tank top over his bare torso.

"Touché, my friend."

Now that he had gained enough anger to confront this woman, who drunkenly decided that it's in good manner to throw up on a person then walk away, he would give her a piece of his mind. In the meantime, Tifa was giving Genesis a piece of hers. The red-head wasn't offended simply because he was too occupied looking at her cleavage spilling out of her dress.

"Hey," the spiky blonde began, turning the raving beauty around to face him, holding the collar of his shirt to the lady's face, "you just ruined my favorite shirt. Do you know how much this cost?"

Had she been sober, she would have sincerely apologized once more, however, she began to zone out into her own thoughts as he went on about how he can't even replace the shirt, and _blah blah blah_…

"_Ooooh, it's this guy again! I feel like I've seen him somewhere before….? Maybe? I can't remember. I'm soooo drunk right now. What is he even talking about? Wow, what beautiful eyes he has. They look kind of pissed off. I can't tell right now. Where is Jessie? Did she leave? This douche bag behind me keeps laughing. I'm gonna punch his lights out. I'm sooo drunk right now. Who's this guy coming up now? Oh wait, that's… Zack, right? He looks like a stripper. My goodness, look at those abs of steel…."_

"How much is it for a lap dance?" she said out loud. Genesis's table roared in laughter once more. Had the situation would have been different; Zack would have humored her and returned with a flirtatious answer. But it was not.

"Were you not even listening to me?" Cloud asked in irritation.

"Alllllllllrighty, look at the time, it's pretty late, and you're pretty wasted right now. Let's see if we can get you a safe ride home, okay?"

"Zack-"

"Don't throw up on anymore poor souls tonight, little slop bucket."

Before his band mates could further protest or Tifa had time to respond to Genesis's insult, Zack had escorted the brunette to the beginning of the lounge area. They then were surprised to see a towering figure at the door way.

"A-Angeal!"

"Miss Lockhart, your friends are waiting for you."

"Jessssssssss!"

"Yes, Miss Lockhart, Jessie is awaiting your arrival. Zack, I'll take her from here."

"Ummm. Yeah, sure."

"Remember what I said earlier…" he reiterated, looking the drummer up and down, with concerned brows.

"I got hot," Zack said while propping up his vest.

* * *

Tifa awoke to the bright rays of a 3 PM sun blazing across her face. Fluttering her lashes for a bit, she tried sitting up, all to be welcomed with a pounding headache, a dry mouth and several knots in her stomach. Being a barmaid herself, she found herself ashamed that she had gotten so out of hand last night.

But… how did she get here? This was Jessie's room. The last thing she remembered was speaking to that man at the bar… Antoine? Angelo? Angel… no _Angeal_. Although she didn't remember for the life about her what the conversation was about._ "Darn, I should have drunk some water last night. Why do I have this horrible feeling that I totally embarrassed myself?"_

"So you're finally up," Jessie greeted, handing her a bottle of ibuprofen, and a bottle of water.

"Thanks… I don't remember too much of last night though. My mind is blank after meeting that guy at the bar."

"Yeah, I know. We both were drunk beyond belief, but Teef, you were _gone_. Biggs is so mad at us! I feel like such a good friend. Too bad I didn't get to anyone from SOLDIER."

"What happened? " Tifa feared the answer, considering it included angering her best friend's brother.

"Well, you got invited up to the VIP lounge on the third floor, and you came back talking about strippers and pigs. Anyway, Biggs gave us a lecture about splitting apart like that, and made Wedge come pick us up. So your strange obsession with pigs made you hungry for bacon and we ended up getting breakfast at a drive thru. And you would _not_ stop making sexual innuendos with pork. Poor Wedge. I'm sure you sent him home with blue balls with all that talking about food and sex. You naughty girl, you."

"Jessie!"

"I'm just saying! I really wish you remembered what happened up there last night, Biggs said some girl caused a bit of commotion, but they won't give him any details. He's afraid that if it was you they might link it back to him. I wouldn't worry your pretty little head over it. You've got a major hangover to cure first."

Tifa buried her head in her hands, mortified at last night's events. Now she would have to painfully endure the rest for her Saturday, as she had a shift at "Johnny's," the place where she was a barmaid, tonight. Just the thought of just having to be around alcohol made her cringe.

"Ugh, hopefully it'll pass before I work tonight."

"Oh, speaking of work, you should see what that Angeal guy might have in store for you. He seems legit. Told me he gave you a business card."

"Hmmm? I don't know, we'll see. For now, I should get going."

"Sure, I'll take you."

* * *

Angeal sat in his office chair, sifting through paperwork about various commercial offers SOLDIER had been given. Some of the products mentioned seemed interesting, others just plain ridiculous. What would the band's image look like if he had them advertise backwards robes? He heard a small knock at his door.

"Come in, it's open."

A spiky raven head peeked in.

"Good afternoon, Zack. What's the matter?"

Zack sauntered to the seat opposite of his manager, and sulked into it. He looked like a puppy that just been kicked.

"Cloud is mad at me. He's ignoring me," he whined.

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, really."

"Oh. Cloud generally can't stay angered with you, so let him have some space."

"Yeah I guess, but….. it wasn't my fault; it was hers, that girl you were talking to. And I can't even get our personal assistant to get it cleaned."

"…..what? Zackary, you're not making any sense. Wait, what happened to the personal assistant?"

"She quit."

"What?! Why?!" The pen he was holding onto snapped in half.

"She found Genesis was sleeping with those girls he met last night."

"I told him not to take any women to the hotel," he replied through his teeth. "And what does that have to do with her?!"

"He was sleeping with her too. I tried to warn her… well sort of."

Angeal gave a defeated sigh, raising a hand to massage his temple. He should have known this was coming, and cursed himself for not listening to his intuition.

* * *

The night when by quickly as the bar kept busy with patrons keeping their eyes locked on television screens showing the latest mixed martial arts title match. Usually Tifa would be more interested, but the hangover effects were still getting the best of her. Still, she managed to tough it out.

Her boss Johnny, came over and handed her an envelope once they locked the doors.

"What's this?" she asked opening it up. Inside was two-hundred gil.

"Something a little extra."

"Oh Johnny, you really didn't have to-"

"Tifa we're closing down for renovation next week."

"Huh?"

"Look, I know you're struggling and really depend on the tips you get. But you can't get any if the bar isn't open. It'll be at least be a month before it re-opens."

"Uh….oh… I guess your right…"

"Just giving you a heads up… even though it's a bit more sudden then I meant for it to be. Competition is getting tough out here, you know?"

"Y-yeah. A month isn't that long…."

"That's the spirit! If you ever need anything; let me know, alright? Take care."

"Yeah you too…" She tried to seem unbothered about the ordeal, but her voice stressed otherwise.

"_Maybe I'll see what kind of job Angeal was talking about…."_

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Sorry if it seems short, or wonky, I've been sleepless lately. Please don't forget to leave a review! It helps me with my stories. :)_


	4. Encore

_A/N: Hello all of my lovely readers! It's been a while since I've updated hasn't it? Sorry about that, life's been kinda crazy lately. Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys to enjoy! Not as randomly funny as the first couple of chapters, but I hope there's still enough humor to give a couple of giggles to you. Don't forget to review, ya hear?_

_A big thank you to **manouchan, sunflowerspot, Luna Goddess of the Night, Shoujo's Revenge** and those two random guests for your reviews!_

_And lots of kisses from Tifa to all those who have faved and followed the story!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Encore**

"_More, Again"_

* * *

_Hair up. _

_Hair down. _

_Hair in a high ballerina bun?_

_Leaving it down to hang freely._

_Maybe one long braid? _

_Decisions, decisions._

Tifa Lockhart found herself debating what on earth she could do which her thick chocolate locks to appear more "professional." After all she had to make a great impression on this Mr. Angeal Hewley, considering the last time they met she was highly inebriated. And also basically dressed like a lady of the night.

_Gotta make this one count, Teef. Your life basically depends on it._

Donning the traditional black pantsuit with a wine-colored blouse underneath (to bring out her eyes and her mother's "lucky" pearl earrings, the brunette opted for a sleek low ponytail, pinning her loose side swept bangs out from the front of her face.

Content with her overall appearance, she glanced at her wall clock for the time. Doing the math in her head, it would take her about an hour on public transportation to reach her destination.

_That'll make it 2:45 when I get there. That's great timing; I'll be there fifteen minutes early._

"Perfect," she said aloud to herself.

* * *

"That woman is completely incompetent," a strong, yet silky bass voice voiced aloud.

"Aww, come on Sephy, she was a nice girl. And she had a cute butt too, right Gen?"

"Hmph, I can agree with that, Fair."

"Do you two fools realize that she could barely string a sentence without the words 'totally' and 'like'? I refuse tolerate her gibberish on a daily basis."

Sitting in one of the many Shin-Ra's smaller conference rooms where the members and manager of SOLDIER. Angeal had thought perhaps it would be best if this time around he'd have the band give their input on the best choice this time around, although it was his decision in the end. However, it turned out to be more of a nightmare. The four of them could never agree on one that they all approved on, more or less thought was decent. This was the third time they've held interviews this week. It was looking rather hopeless.

Genesis was adamant about hiring an attractive woman. If he felt that the candidate was not up to par with this "standard," he would bombard them with questions about an ancient poem called LOVELESS, their theories on it, which were always "incorrect," then would bore the poor soul into what seemed like a state of confusion.

Sephiroth had a list of qualifications he believed was suitable for each interviewee to possess. His demands sounded reasonable to Angeal. The only issue was many of the applicants found the silver-haired man quite intimidating, scribbling away taking notes with clipboard in hand. After each question he asked had been answered, there was always the loud click of what Zack lovingly nicknamed "The Pen of Judgment and Impending Doom." One could create a pool from all the sweat the man generated from others. However the few who would be deemed worthy to Sephiroth always conflicted with either guitarist or the drummer.

Zack's only real requirement was that this person was friendly and optimistic. Looking good was only a bonus. The raven haired man had been particularly keen on an elderly woman who he said was "Too cute and could imagine her baking chocolate chip cookies for them after rehearsals." Unfortunately, Genesis was not attracted to "someone's great grandmother," while the bassist was concerned that with her frail state that she would not survive very long working in the fast paced lives that they had.

As for the blonde lead singer, his only request was the new assistant not be insane. Other than that, he could care less. He spent the majority of the interviews daydreaming and adjusting the seat of his chair. Anytime he was asked of his opinion, he would just shrug his shoulders with an uninterested look on his face.

Angeal believed that this process would have been much easier had this not been the seventh time they'd have to rehire a personal assistant for the band itself. Their reputation preceded them, causing the most employable candidates for the position to shy away from applying. The manager was afraid that if this happened again, no one would want to work for them for the rest of their careers. He had Kunsel, his own personal assistant, tending to them temporarily, but, taking time out to attend to the band's personal needs was taking time from working on professional pursuits instead, and Angeal knew that juggling both would run him down very soon. So he needed to find a new one quickly.

"So," Zack began, turning to his blonde comrade, "Who'd you like best, buddy?"

He replied with yet another classic gesture of nonchalant.

"Strife has clearly made no effort to care whether or not the new assistant can perform any of their duties," Genesis accused, running a hand through his vermillion hair.

"As if those so-called duties you find oh so _valuable_ really make a difference," retorted Cloud.

"Is there not _one_ applicant that all you could bare with?" their manager asked wearily, rubbing his left temple. He was met with an overwhelming response from the three very opinionated band mates. Sighing to himself, he raised a surrendering hand in the air. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed. The room became deathly quiet. "I will see to this later. I have an appointment to attend to. Don't be late to the photo shoot at four," Angeal stressed, averting his gaze to Genesis as he spoke. The guitarist simply waved him off.

"Bye Angeal!" Zack gleefully bid farewell, twirling his chair around. "I still think that sweet old lady was the best."

* * *

Midgar never ceased to amaze Tifa. She had lived here for a little more than four years and still didn't even know all it entailed. She found the address Angeal's secretary had given her over the phone, and it had led her to what seemed to double as a bar and cafe. The outside was questionable, but walking in she was surprised that the interior was actually very upscale and modern.

_This Angeal guy has pretty good taste._

She sat at a small table checking her phone for the time. Two extra spare minutes to add to her estimated fifteen. As the brunette waited, a waitress came to take an order. She'd figured that a glass of water wouldn't hurt. Just as she reached halfway through the drink, she saw a somewhat familiar face walk in. Considering the smile he gave her when she was spotted, Tifa figured this was the man she had met at the club the other night.

"Miss Lockhart, pleasure meeting you again," he greeted placing a hand out. She politely shook it and he proceeded to make his way to the opposite seat. "Would you like some coffee? Are you hungry?"

"Is..is that really alright at an interview?" she shyly questioned, her cabernet gaze fixated on the glass of water.

"An interview? Hmmm. I was wondering about your appearance. No Miss Lockhart, this is not an interview at all."

"Then, is this a date?!" she blurted aloud, this time with a confused expression. Angeal looked just as confused as she did for a brief moment then burst into laughter. Tifa could feel heat spread across her face as she realized that it most likely wasn't one.

"No, this isn't a date either. An honorable man would ask a lady on one, not trick her. This is just two people networking. But even so, am I that unattractive?"

The brunette vigorously shook her head no in response and the waitress from earlier came to check up on the two. Angeal ordered rather quickly, and Tifa picked out something that sounded rather delicious.

"So, what kind of networking did you have in mind?" She could only wonder what she might had said during her drunk encounter with the man.

"I realize that you may not remember a lot from the night we had met, but I found you to be quite intriguing. You mentioned that you had wanted to become a composer."

"I did?"

"Yes. I've never met anyone who sounded so passionate about that before. So I took the liberty to do a little background research on you. Seems like you have as much talent as you do passion. I recently spoke to the dean of that performing arts school you attended, and he gave me a raving recommendation. And a viewing of your final review. You have quite a heavenly voice, but instead of singing you'd rather write songs?"

_Wow, this guy really did his homework on me. I'm not sure what to think. _

Clearing her throat, she then replied, "Well, um, I love singing and all, but sometimes I feel like it would be more fit if someone else had sung it. Plus, the process of stringing together a new melody, I believe, is far more rewarding." Angeal nodded his head in understanding.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me passing your name along for an upcoming project the company has scheduled for the future? I think you'd be a perfect fit."

"Really?! Of course, I would love that!"

"Great! Now, I won't make any promises, but I'm positive that with a little convincing with the higher ups, we'll get you in."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hewley, this is a wonder opportunity." Tifa was indeed excited that she presented this wonderful chance; it didn't help with her present situation. She tried not to dwell on that, but Angeal couldn't help but notice the look of slight dissatisfaction.

"Is the food bad?"

"No, no! It's really good. I, uh…. Well…. to be honest, I was really hoping to hear about something a little more immediate."

"Hmmm, I do have a possible position open, but I'm not sure if you'd be up to that," he stated rubbing the small hairs across his jaw line. "But the benefits and pay would help your predicament. Paid living arrangements, most of your food is paid for and a decent salary. I must warn you though, it is _very_ taxing."

"What is it?"

"Do you like babysitting? That may the closest description to the job. Caring for children, keeping them from trouble, and doing domestic duties from time to time."

"I love kids! And not tooting my horn or anything, but I've been told I'd make _pretty good_ housewife."

"This is taking a chance, but I'll consider hiring you as a personal assistant then."

"You won't be disappointed! When do I start?"

"Actually, you could start after lunch. Simply introducing yourself to them and becoming familiar with their faces. You are also free decline the position before we sign any paperwork. "

She didn't quite understand why he would add that last sentence in.

* * *

Tifa spent the majority of the rest of lunch and the ride to whatever location Angeal was driving them to imagining what kind of children she would be looking after. The most information her almost new employer gave her was that there were four of them and he described as "male" when she asked if they were girls or boys. She twiddled her thumbs while looking out the window deep in thought.

_I wonder how old they are. Angeal doesn't seem very old himself. I'm guessing six or seven years old at the most? Must be a handful if he claims there a bit troublesome, since I can tell he's a man of great patience. _

They ended up in front of what looked to be a warehouse of some sort, and the brunette could feel her heart rate rising.

Angeal noticed the woman's deer in the headlights expression as she stood facing the building.

"Nervous?" he inquired.

"Just a bit."

"Don't be. _They can smell fear_."

_Did he just compare his kids to animals?!_

Walking into the building, the warehouse turned out to be a studio. There were various people running around setting up camera equipment and backdrops, checking to see if computer software was running correctly, and a very large burly man shouting orders to the crew.

Leading to a sectioned off part of the interior, it appeared as if they were now where hair and make-up would be done. Tifa's first sight was a woman around her age with a long auburn plaited pony tail held by a pink ribbon pinning random medallions on a man's jacket. As she was mentally taking note that his hair resembled a chocobo, she began to have minor flashbacks of her drunken escapade with Jessie. And, much to her horror, she remembered publicly shaming herself as he became a poor victim.

According to his reaction when he noticed her, he clearly remembered as well.

* * *

_A/N: Ta-daaah~ And finally a wild Sephiroth appears! 3 I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I do writing it!_


End file.
